deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Masters
Ken Masters is a character from the video game series, Street Fighter. He previously fought Terry Bogard in the 67th episode of Death Battle, Ken VS Terry. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Blaziken vs Ken Masters *Caesar Zeppeli vs Ken Masters *Ken Masters vs Captain Falcon *Jacky Bryant VS Ken Masters *Ken Masters VS Johnny Cage *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) vs Ken Masters (Twisted Metal) *Kung Lao vs. Ken Masters *Male Fighter vs Ken Masters *Natsu Dragneel vs Ken Masters *Ken Masters VS Paul Phoenix *Raphael vs Ken Masters *Ryu and Ken VS Kyo and Iori *Yang Xiao Long vs. Ken Masters *Street Fighter VS Iron Fist *Infernape vs Ken Masters * Little Mac VS Ken Masters *Ken Masters VS Hwoarang *Lucario VS Ken Masters *Ken VS Sanji Completed Fights * Knuckles The Echidna VS. Ken Masters * Luigi vs Ken masters * Proto Man vs Ken Masters * Ken Masters vs Robert Garcia * Spider-Man vs. Ken Masters * Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero * Ken Masters vs Terry Bogard (Fanon version) * Vector the Crocodile vs Ken Masters So Far Stats * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 Possible Opponents *Ryo Sakazaki (King of Fighters) History Born to an American father and a Japanese mother, Ken Masters spent his childhood as a spoiled degenerate due to his dad being a rich hotel tycoon. His father, realizing Ken will misuse his father's money to live a life of booze and debauchery, enrolled him at Gōken's dojo to learn humility, and learn martial arts. There, he met and befriended Ryu, Gōken's adopted son. Gōken taught them the art of Ansatsuken. After 10 years of training he and Ryu finally left the dojo to compete in Martial Arts Tournaments. Ken then returned to America and won the U.S tournament, where he would meet his future wife Eliza. Upon finally learning humility, Ken now lives a life of an honorable martial artist. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 183 lbs | 83 kg * Birthday: February 14, 1965 * Blood Type: B * Likes: Sports cars, his family, pasta, his BFF Ryu * Dislikes: Sour pickled plums, soap operas * Brother-in-law to Guile * One-quarter American and three-quarters Japanese * Naturally Black Hair (dyes it blond) Ansatsuken * Hadoken * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku ** Guren Senpukyaku * Shoryuken ** Shinryuken * Heat Rush * Guren Enjinkyaku * Shippu Jinraikyaku * Shoryureppa Feats * Defeated Vega while bleeding out * Punched Dan 15 feet into the air * Dodged attacks from Akuma * Defeated Zangief & Charlie Nash * Defeated M. Bison with Ryu's help * Survived a 100 foot fall * Knocked a bull unconscious in 1 hit * Kicked a punching bag so hard it exploded Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full name: Ken Masters * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 83 kg | 183 lbs * Birthday: February 14, 1965 * Dyes his black hair blonde * Won multiple tournaments * Husband to Eliza Masters, Father to Mel Masters. * Son of a rich Hotel Tycoon, who was a friend to Gouken. Ansatsuken * Originally a killing art, but Gouken's version eliminates the murderous intent. * Uses ki based techniques * Incorporates Judo, Karate, and Kenpo * Known for it's three techniques, the Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Hadoken * Long ranged projectile * Believed to be composed of fire, but is actually made of ki * The same body temperature as Ken * Reppu Hadoken ** Hadoken that can shoot upward and comes from the foot Shoryuken * A high uppercut * Uses ki to jump high and ignite his fists with fire * Sends opponents flying Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * Helicopter-like kick * Uses ki to defy physics Super Arts * Shoryureppa ** Three flaming Shoryukens * Guren Enjinkyaku ** Flaming Tatsumaki Senpuyaku * Guren Senpukyaku ** A flaming barrage of the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * Shinryuken ** Vertical, double-handed flaming Shoryuken ** Created in honor of Gouken's memory * Shippu Jinraikyaku ** A barrage of kicks followed by a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Heat Rush * Ken's V-Trigger * Turns all his ki into fire Quick Step * Ken's V-Skill * Used to run towards the opponent The Power of Nothingness * Gives user a hyperawareness of the universe * Contrasts the Satsui no Hado * Used to survive the Shun Goku Satsu * If user touches an evil person, it will burn their skin * Withstands electrical attacks Feats * Extremely fast on his feet. * Current U.S. Martial Arts champion (as of SF3). * Defeated Ryu, Birdie, Sean Matsuda, Karin, and Sakura * Surpassed Akuma with the Power of Nothingness * Defeated M. Bison with the help of Ryu * Won multiple martial arts tournaments Flaws * Lost to Akuma in their first battle in one strike * Won the American Martial Arts tournament multiple times * Was easily defeated by M. Bison. * Lost to Ryu a few times * Cocky, and arrogant * Rarely takes fights seriously. * Has never defeated the main villains, instead has only being able to assist. * Has never officially won a SF Tournament. * Very flashy and aggressive fighting style, which could leave him open at times Gallery Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in the first Street Fighter game.png|Ken Masters as he appears in the first Street Fighter game Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter 2.png|Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter 2 Street Fighter - Ken Masters as seen in Street Fighter 2.png|Ken Masters crouching as seen in Street Fighter 2 Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter Alpha.png|Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Street Fighter - Ken Masters taunting as seen in Street Fighter IV.png|Ken Masters taunting as seen in Street Fighter IV Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in X-Men vs Street Fighter.png|Ken Masters as he appears in X-Men vs Street Fighter KenSprite.gif|Sprite from OMM Street Fighter - Ken Masters walking on the field.png|Ken Masters walking on the field Trivia * Ken made an appearance in the One Minute Melee Scorpion vs. Ghost Rider. In it, he was saved from being killed by Scorpion by Ghost Rider. Scorpion mentions that 'You and your friend both failed to defeat me," implying that the DEATH BATTLE universe and One Minute Melee universe are one in the same. Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Martial Artist Category:US Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ki Users Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants